A Jori Story: love at the finest
by wavy.gurl
Summary: Tori is a werewolf that doesn't know until the night she has her first change. She joins the world of the supernatural filled with werewolves, vampires, and other creatures of the night. On the other hand, Jade is a vampire that has no heart, or so she thinks. When they meet what will happen? Will tori make Jades heart beat again? Read to find out. jade/tori pairing jori
1. the beginning

A Jori Story: Love at its finest

* * *

**I do not own victorious or anything to do with it**

* * *

_chapter 1: the beginning _

* * *

When tori first woke up she knew today was different than all the others. She felt like something special was going to happen. If she only knew how right she was.

The day was pretty ordinary, Robbie and beck were still going strong, cat was her usual bubbly self, André missed lunch to work on his song project that's due in a week. Tori went about her typical day. The strangeness started later that night.

She was at home in bed trying to go to sleep when all of a sudden she started having pains in her lower abdomen. After a couple minutes the pain subsided but then her whole body felt like it was on fire. She howled out in pain before she blacked out. The last thing she saw was her parents standing in front of her, telling her it will be over soon.

When tori woke up she was no longer in pain but really warm like she was under a heating blanket. Her parents were at her bed side sleeping when she woke up. "Mom? Dad? What's happening to me?" tori asked. "Tori! You're awake!" Mr. and Miss Vega hollered.

"Yes I am awake now will someone please explain to me what is going on." Tori exclaimed.

"Tori, honey, we have been keeping a secret from you that we cannot keep any more because you are part of the secret now." Tori's father explained.

"What in god's name are you talking about?" tori asked.

"Tori, our family are the tenth generation of werewolves." Tori just started laughing and said "you have to be kidding me. How stupid do you think I am? Huh?"

"Tori, we speak the truth and now you are one, too" tori's mother exclaimed. "Prove it then" tori challenged.

"Fine" tori's mother said while starting to stripe out of her cloths. Tori's eyes went wide and screamed "what are you doing? Put your cloths back on"

"I don't want to rip them so no." tori's mother said. Tori looked at her with confusion but soon turned into horror as she watched her mother's bones brake and bend and her mother's face form into a long snout with very large canines sticking out her mouth that could easily rip flesh if need be.

Tori gaped at her mother in utter shock for a few minutes then asked "what does this have to do with me?" confusion written all over her face. "well, you had your first change last night" tori's father said.

**Authors note:**

**hi im new at the whole writing thing so I would love to hear some tips. **

**I will continue this story if I get a review asking me to. So follow/favorite and review**

**THANK YOU**


	2. new life

**I do not own victorious **

_Chapter 2: new life_

Tori looked as if she was about to have a heart attack. "y-you mean I t-t-turned into a w-wolf?" tori stammered.

"Yes, sweetie, you did." Mr. Vega said. At this time Mrs. Vega changed back and got dressed and explained "Tori, you are not like an ordinary werewolf like your father and I. You are a very powerful and magical creature. You are an alpha."

"How do you know that?" Tori asked in monotone, still in shock.

"When you change you are a very big and muscular wolf and the dark brown color of your wolf is a strong sign that you are a true alpha." Mrs. Vega explained.

" What do you mean when you say true alpha?" tori questioned, feeling a little queasy. Tori's mother said "you were born an alpha and did not steal the position from another alpha by engaging in a duel to the death."

"Okay this is a lot to process right now so can I be left alone for the time being?" Tori asked. Her parents nodded and left the room knowing that their daughter was feeling conflicted about her new life.

As soon as her parents left the room, tori got up and locked the door to ensure her parents could not get in the room. The youngest Vega went over to her closet and changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a wife beater, and her dark purple leather jacket.

She grabbed her wallet and keys and thanks to her new powers she was able to jump out of her second story bedroom window and land without incident. She ran off into the night at an inhuman speed.

On the other side of town

I am the terrifying bump in the night, the soft rustle in the leaves behind you as you walk down the dark path. I am the abysmal demon that will burn in the eternal flames of hell. I am Jade West and I have spotted my next victims.

As I crouch behind a bush watching and waiting for my next victims to drift off to sleep one by one, I catch a scent I cannot resist. I turn around in search of the source of the irresistible aroma.

I spot a brown haired doe eyed Latina and I swear my dead heart skipped a beat. My mind screams at me to claim my mate so I run as fast as my legs would carry me. I get to my house and run to my room. I go to my mini fridge to get one of my emergency blood bags because thanks to the brunette I didn't get to feed tonight.

**Authors note:**

**Well here is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed**

**I will post next chapter if you guys want me to **

**So as always review follow and favorite**

**THANK YOU**


End file.
